The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
The impact of unwanted, sympathetic vibration or resonances of elements in mechanical systems ranges from inconsequential, through annoying and service life limiting to problematic and catastrophic. Certainly the extent or magnitude of such sympathetic vibration plays a role in locating a particular activity along the foregoing spectrum. Additionally, the type of product, i.e., whether it is a refrigerator, an air compressor, an electric generator, a motor vehicle powertrain, an airplane or a suspension bridge determines whether the vibration is a nuisance, the source of consumer complaints or a safety issue.
The most complex consumer products, at least from a mechanical standpoint, are clearly motor vehicles. With thousands of components, frequent new and re-designed mechanical components, an emphasis on weight reduction, lengthy service lives and vehicle service and care ranging from virtually total neglect to careful and complete, sympathetic vibration or resonance of components is a constant and constantly addressed engineering issue.
In motor vehicles, the drive or powertrain tends to be the situs of most sympathetic vibration problems and thus the focus of the most attention. A common area of difficulty typically involves a linear component, such as a cable or tubing, that extends unsupported between two points. The most difficult problems arise when a linear element includes an unsupported length that is free standing, such as a transmission oil fill tube or engine oil dipstick tube.
Various solutions have been heretofore proposed. Perhaps the most common involves strengthening the linear element. Such a solution adds to the weight and cost of the component and it still may be subject to sympathetic vibration or resonance—just at a different frequency. Adding additional braces or points of attachment is also a common solution but, once again, it not only adds weight and cost but also increases the time and cost of assembly.
The present invention is directed to reducing or eliminating sympathetic vibration of linear components in mechanical systems such as vehicle powertrains.